


The Ph D

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Oblivious Bruce, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is one hilarious arsehole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to help out Darcy Lewis, who is trying to ask out one Bruce Banner</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ph D

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon my own tumblr post, linked here:  
> http://ipodsandstars.tumblr.com/post/92575179251/darcy-is-trying-to-flirt-with-bruce-but-he-doesnt

**The Ph D**  
Darcy didn't understand, she’d been flirting with her favourite scientist for weeks now, hoping he’d get the hint that she liked him. Nothing was working; it was like he was totally oblivious to it.

Tony knew it wasn't him that Darcy liked; it was his science brother Bruce Banner – the man who had the big green fighting machine inside of him while he looked like a scruffy lost puppy wherever he went.  
He found it hilarious that Bruce was oblivious to Darcy’s attempts and he’d often watch her get frustrated by the fact she was trying to ask him out on a date and he wasn't really receiving it well so Tony decided to help.

One morning he arranged for Darcy to come to the lab like always, Bruce had come in early anyway so he was pretty much in the lab 24/7, until Darcy would drag him to his own bed.  
Tony approached Bruce on behalf of Darcy.

“Little Lewis here has been trying to tell you something for months and you seem to be oblivious to it, so I'm going to spell it out for you , She –“  
Darcy interrupts him quickly  
“I like you, okay Bruce? I like you and I’ve been trying to tell you that for months but you didn’t seem to understand! You’re a bloody clever man Bruce, what is wrong with-“  
“What.” Was the only word that came out from Bruce’s mouth as he watched Tony leave the room. “Why, Darcy? Why do you like me?”

It was at this point, Tony Stark being an absolute arsehole, yelled from down the hallway  
“She wants the Ph D!”  
It took a moment for both Bruce and Darcy to get the joke and Darcy was almost crying with laughter, watching as Bruce’s face turned every shade of pink and red out of embarrassment before literally facepalming his own desk.  
“Tony!” he yelled

“You'll thank me later, Brucie boy. You know you like her too.”  
It turned out, he did like her and he was hiding his feelings because he was too afraid of asking her out on a date, knowing he could hurt her for who he was.


End file.
